


Do not resuscitate

by dancingkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient AU, M/M, Multi, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingkenma/pseuds/dancingkenma
Summary: In which, Kenma is a hospital patient and Hinata is the lively intern.





	1. Why him, Kuroo?

It was in the temperate month of September that Kenma Kozume was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor.

Although technically his doctor had offered to attempt removal, the success rate was under 2%. So, Kenma considers himself as good as dead.

His best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, who is a resident at a hospital in Tokyo pulled all his favors to have Kenma transfer to his hospital to live out his days. Kuroo had promised Kenma that he would do as many things for him as possible so that Kenma would have to interact with the smallest amount of people possible.

* * *

 

So now Kenma sits in patient room #264 with a bed that it sort of lumpy, gray walls, and obnoxiously happy paintings on three walls. He was happy enough to die in a space as depressing as this. He could leave without pain, sadness or emotion. He simply wanted to drift away into the darkness leaving only a few behind to wail and lament at their loss.

Kuroo enters the room, bedhead hair in tact, bags under his eyes and followed by three other doctors who Kenma presumes are interns.

“Dr. Yamaguchi, patient information please”  
“Kenma Kozume, 24 year old male, diagnosed with a stage four brain tumor. Has decided to not undergo surgeries to remove it. Will have scans once a day to track growth of the tumor” says the shy and wide eyed intern who smiles way too big for Kenma’s liking.  
“Very well” Kuroo says “I have a major surgery today and will not be able to care for Mr. Kozume today, any volunteers?”

All three interns hands raise some more enthusiastic than others. The most enthusiastic of the bunch being a small, red headed and wide eyed intern.

“Dr. Hinata, take good care of Mr. Kozume today. Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima come with me.”  
“YES SIR!” says the tiny, loud intern.

Of course Kuroo had to choose the loud annoying intern to take care of him.  
“Kuroo, I’m going to kill you.” He mumbles under his breath as the tiny intern looms over him, eyes glistening.


	2. Odds

Kenma grunts as a sign of discontentment caused by the fact that he would have to spend the day with the young and most likely irritating intern.

“HI! I’m Dr. Hinata, but you can call Shouyou if you want! I’m a first year intern but don’t underestimate me because I’m smarter than I seem.”

 

Kenma makes a small sound as a sign of understanding what Hinata had said.

 

“Mr. Kozume, how old are you?”

 

“24” Kenma mutters almost as quiet as a breath.

 

“Oh.” Hinata’s face visibly drops as his smile fades.

 

Kenma knows the routine. People realize he’s dying and still young. Then they put on a whole pity show. The sympathetic glances. The sad smiles. The soft whispers he was intended not to hear. He knew it all well.

 

But Hinata was different. He wasn’t sympathetic. He didn’t look at Kenma like he was dying. He just put back on his sunny smile and made small talk.

 

Halfway through the checkup, Hinata’s eyes wandered down to the floor. He looked drained but also like he was trying to comprehend something.

 

“Kenma…”

 

Kenma stared up at Hinata waiting for him to speak. Meanwhile his eyes caught Hinata’s. Golden eyes met deep brown ones. Hinata’s eyes glistened the way the sun reflects on the ocean. They took Kenma’s breath away.

 

“Do you want to die? Don’t you have business to finish before you go?”

 

Hinata’s words startled him. Sure, people had asked him that before. They asked him why he didn’t fight for his life. They told him that he had so much to live for. He had shrugged off these questions before and considered them to simply be smalltalk.

 

But Hinata had asked with such curiosity. He genuinely wanted to know the answers. It seemed that he couldn’t accept Kenma’s decision to refuse surgery.

 

Then his eyes broke away from Kenma’s. He stepped backwards a bit. Then mumbled an apology for asking.

Then he said “Well, Mr. Kozume, you’re all good for now. I’ll be back to get you for your scan later.”

 

As Hinata was about to exit, Kenma took a deep breath.

“Wait, Shouyou” Shouyou turned back around to face Kenma.

“It’s not that I want to die. Of course, I have things I wanted to do before I died. I have places that I wanted to visit.” He broke off for a minute while Shouyou continued to stare at him. “I just don’t like the odds, they suck. There’s a 98% chance that I would die in surgery. There’s barely a difference between the 100% percent chance that I die without the surgery. That 2%, that stupid 2% doesn’t seem promising to me. I would rather die in peace.”

 

Shouyou seemed taken aback. Then he stepped closer to the lumpy hospital bed.

 

His arms wrapped around Kenma’s body.

 

And into his ear he whispered, “Be that 2%. Please.”

 

Then he walked out as if nothing had happened.

 

Kenma was left in surprise. He let himself smile for the first time since his death diagnosis. Fading into the night was going to be more difficult than originally planned.

 

 


	3. I don't wanna die

The next morning, Kuroo waltzes in to patient room #264 with a smirk that deeply irritates Kenma.

 

“Oi, Kenma. How are you feeling today? Did you survive yesterday without me okay?”

 

Kenma sighed while waiting for a reminder why he was friends with this idiot.

 

“Well, Kuroo, I’m dying so yea I’m feeling great. And yesterday was, well, it was fine”

 

“Just fine?”

 

“Fine. It was fine., Kuroo. It was just another countdown day to my deathbed.”

 

“Geez. Okay. I’m sorry I left you with Dr. Shrimpy yesterday. I just thought you two might hit it off. I get it. He can be annoying and over involved but I don’t know. Kenma, I just want you live a little before you go. Don’t go with regrets. I won’t be able to live with myself if I just let you go without doing the things you wanted to.”

 

Kenma’s eyes suddenly fill with tears that he didn’t even realize were forming. Then the tears overflowed out of his eyes and poured down his cheeks with a sudden and forceful shock.

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. Then he rushed to Kenma’s bedside.

 

“Kenma, Are you okay? What hurts?”

 

Kenma’s blubbering frown turned into a slight smile.

 

Kuroo cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Kuroo, my heart. It hurts.”

 

“Your heart?! Kenma where’s the pain? Describe it.”

 

“no. you don’t understand. I feel happy… I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Please don’t let me die”

 

Then Kuroo’s eyes, too watered. He didn’t want his friend to die. He didn’t want Kenma to be gone. He didn’t want to write his eulogy or attend his funeral. He wanted to be his best man, attend his wedding, and make a toast of his lucky survival.

 

“Having the surgery or not having the surgery is your choice, Kenma. I can’t make it for you.”

 

“Kuroo, I don’t know what to do. But either way, listen, I want to sign a DNR form”

 

Kuroo’s eyes wandered to the ground. He didn’t know how to answer that.

 

“Say, I have another big surgery tomorrow. It will probably take all day again so I’ll have an intern check up on you tomorrow. I won’t stick you with Dr. Shrimpy again tomorrow. I’ll let you pick, Tsukkishima? Yamaguchi?”

 

Kenma grinned.

 

“No, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all about Hinata and Kenma again :)


	4. Butterflies

The three interns assigned to Kuroo were of course, Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima, and Hinata. Every morning was the same. The interns met Kuroo on the surgical floor where they did rounds, checking on pre-op and post-op patients. Then they were assigned to certain cases for the day. Most days Yamaguchi was on pediatric cases because Hinata was too loud and Tsukkishima made the children cry. Almost every complex neurological or cardiac case went to Tsukkishima because of his impressive ability to detect the problem and his undeniably incredible wit. Hinata got whatever cases were left. That’s just how it went.

 

Since Kenma had arrived 19 days ago, however, Hinata didn’t have to go to rounds. He was expected to take the best possible care of Kenma possible by Kuroo’s order of course. So Hinata spent the days with Kenma. They talked about everything. Life. Fears. Hinata’s dreams for the future and Kenma’s lack of dreams and motivation.

 

Most days went like this.

 

“Hey, Dr. Lilliputian” Tsukki called to Hinata as he was making his way to patient room #264.

 

Hinata turned with a somewhat confused glance caused by his lack of knowledge of the word Tsukki had used to call on him.

 

“What do you want, Suckyshima?” Hinata retorted

 

“How’s the babysitting going doctor?”

 

“Screw you, Suckyshima” Hinata called over his shoulder as he ran up the steep and somewhat crooked staircase.

 

Hinata takes a deep breath as he enters Kenma’s room. It becomes more painful everyday to enter the room as a doctor instead of a friend.

 

“Hi! Kenma, How are you?”

 

“The same as everyday when you ask me that” Kenma’s face had started out with an impassive expression when he said but a small smile had grown as he spoke to Shouyou.

 

Just like every other day, Hinata would give Kenma a full checkup and then take him to get a scan to track the growth of the tumor.

 

“Good news, Kenma, no growth today!”

 

“That’s what you say everyday.”

 

“And it’s always good news.”

“Alright Shouyou, I suppose it is. Will you stay and talk to me for a while?”

 

“Of course. I always do, don’t I?”

 

Kenma nodded. He felt selfish for keeping Shouyou here all day but it was nice to have company. The people in the pictures on the wall weren’t enough to keep him company.

 

Whenever they couldn’t find something to talk about, Shouyou would look up questions on his phone as conversation started. Today was one of those days.

 

“Ok, Kenma, Who was your first girlfriend?”

 

Kenma considered for a moment. Should he tell Shouyou he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? Would Shouyou be judgemental like that? Eh, screw it. He’d tell him.

 

“His name was Akaashi. We were together back in highschool. Didn’t work out.”

 

Hinata just nodded but didn’t reply. Kenma instantly regretted his decision to open up.

 

“Mine was named Yachi. In high school as well. We weren’t together very long.”

 

No judgement. Phew.

 

Hinata read the next question.

 

“First kiss?”

 

“You first” Kenma muttered.

 

“Ok, mine was with the same girl I told you about earlier. Hitoka Yachi. We actually broke up because of that kiss.”

 

“Was it that bad?”

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that my mom always used to tell me that you know it’s the right person when you feel butterflies in your stomach. Not bad butterflies or anxious ones. Just happy, fluttering butterflies. I didn’t feel anything when I kissed her so I figured she wasn’t the one. Oh! Funny story!” Hinata would often be talking about one thing then think of a story to tell. “I was telling my dad about the lack of butterflies and he told me that maybe it was because I liked boys instead of girls, so I should kiss one. I didn’t realize he was joking then. So I went over to my friend, Tobio’s house and kissed him. He was so freaked out! I felt terrible.”

 

Kenma didn’t think the story was funny but it was interesting, enough.

“But I didn’t feel butterflies with him either. So I went back to my dad for more advice. He said I was an idiot and I couldn’t just go around kissing people without their permission.”

 

Kenma nodded along as a sign of agreement.

 

“So, what was your first kiss, Kenma.”

 

Kenma felt his cheeks glow bright red followed by the tips of his ears. He felt so lame in this moment. He had no story like Shouyou’s.

 

He took a deep breath then he spoke.

 

“Shouyou, I’ve never kissed anyone before” He said as he glanced down.

 

Then something happened that Kenma never saw coming.

 

Shouyou leaned over to Kenma right next to his ear.

 

“Can I be your first?”

 

Kenma was startled, confused and a little scared but nodded slightly.

 

Then Shouyou’s lips were on his own. His lips were warm probably contrasting to his cold, sickly body. It was more than a peck but was over before he could even process the feelings going through his head.

 

Then Shouyou walked out. No more words or looks directed at Kenma. Just the sound of footsteps as he walked outside the hospital room.

 

Kenma had a sinking feeling as he realized something.

 

His stomach felt fluttery.

 

Oh god, what is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
